motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Underground Hero
Do you know how they live in Tokyo? For the wild and free '''Bosozoku gangs', there is only one goal - do what you want, never look back, and burn the brightest until the end. Can you keep up?'' Living the Dream I own these streets, '''bozu'. My hair spray costs more than your entire factory. Work for me; learn, race, fight to survive. One day, perhaps you will be a baddass.'' Objective: * Build 7 Berliner Coupe to unlock the Race Cars Available: * Berliner Coupe (5 ) (140HP-248HP) * Bendy Marine (6 ) (160HP-239HP) * Berliner Donk (7 ) (180HP-249HP) * Shark Donk-E (9 ) (245HP-319HP) Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 5,000 * Legran V12 Hot Dog Run Objective: * Build 3 Legran V12 to unlock the Race * Collect 1 Hot Dog to reach the next stage ! Race: Get the Hot Dog Vs. Sweet JD Cars Available: * Legran V12 (5 ) (420HP-578HP) * Brown Pearl (7 ) (850HP-1,439HP) * Artie Monster Imp (8 ) (1,197HP-2,038HP) * Green Devil (10 ) (1,240HP-1,348HP) Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 20,000 * Afterglow Gang Wars The Mushi gang''' is driving on my streets crying their name! But WE are the gang who say Namiii! It's a hard town, but i am a hard man. We will drive them down.'' Objective: * Build 4 Afterglow to unlock the Race * Collect 3 Japanese Armband to reach the next stage ! Race: Get the Japanese Armband Vs. Mushi Gang Cars Available: * Afterglow (8 ) (400HP-517HP) * Road Muscle (10 ) (750HP-999HP) * HotRod Dragster (12 ) (1,450HP-1,747HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 100,000 * Road Razor A Warning Ano suminasen! I have little time, but listen! You don't understand '''how it works here! '''If Boss thinks you are '''a threat' he will make you fish food! Sushi, understand?'' Objective: * Build 5 Road Razor to unlock the Race * Collect 3 Sushi to reach the next stage ! Race: Get the Sushi Vs. Catsumi Cars Available: * Road Razor (10 ) (550HP-748HP) * Rats Cabriolet (12 ) (860HP-1,147HP) * Bushmaster (14 ) (1,150HP-1,496HP) * Zombie Muscle (16 ) (1,250HP-1,398HP) Rewards: * 10 * 12 * 2 Mystery Card * Scary Canary Only Room For One You drove well '''bozu!' I didn't choose to be cool, you know. Cool chose me! Are you a chosen, or a seeker? Race me and we'll see! Win, or loose. '''Naniii ! Objective: * Build 4 Scary Canary to unlock the Race * Collect 4 Boss' Sunglasses to reach the next stage ! Race: Get the Boss' Sunglasses Vs. Bossoku Cars Available: * Scary CanaryRoad Razor (10 ) (800HP-1,046HP) * Muscle Cat (12 ) (1,240HP-1,992HP) * Rats Car (14 ) (1,250HP-1,398HP) * Jamaican BobSled (16 ) (1,350HP-1,597HP) Rewards: * 15 * 15 * 3 Mystery Card * Neon Dream New Boss In Town Oh, a new '''Naniii Boss?' I, leader of the Mushi gang, challenge you! You have no chance, look how spiky my hair is! I'd stick to a dartboard if you threw me! But don't please.'' Objective: * Build 4 Neon Dream to unlock the Race * Collect 4 Flashy Keys to reach the next stage ! Race: Get the Flashy Keys Vs. Ryuku * Collect more Flashy Keys to rank up! Cars Available: * Neon DreamRoad Razor (10 ) (1,110HP-1,395HP) * Green Koloss (12 ) (1,850HP-1,998HP) * Nosica (14 ) (2,050HP-2,252HP) * Golden Monster (16 ) (3,000HP-3,495HP) Rewards: * 20 * 20 * 5 Mystery Card Mega Rewards Special Workers * Bossoku (50 ) * Catsumi (270 ) * Ryuku (990 ) Event Cars * Legran V12 * Afterglow * Road Razor * Scary Canary * Neon Dream * Starlight 5000 Past Events * September 20, 2016 * January 25, 2017 * April 19, 2017 * June 21, 2017 Category:Special Event